Mermaids vs Monsters
by avamay227
Summary: Sequel to Mermaids, Monsters, and Mythology. Kronos is back and you'll never guess who's helping him. Story is better than the summary, I swear on the River Styx!
1. Fourth of July surprise!

**Emma POV**

It has been three weeks since the guys came to Camp, and the Fourth of July was tonight. Annabeth told me that the Hephaestus cabin always had these amazing fireworks and everyone sat on the beach to watch them.

I was sitting at my table eating lunch when Ash came up behind me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey. Emma I was wondering if you'd like to come to the fireworks with me?" Ash asked.

"Of course I'll go to the fireworks with you! Your my boyfriend!" I almost screamed.

Ash smiled. "Thanks Em,"

We had spread a picnic blanket on the beach next to Cleo and Lewis and Rikki and Zane. The fireworks started and they were amazing. The pictures actually came to life! Annabeth told me that the finale was going to be a showing of the Greek warriors climbing out of the Trojan Horse and fighting, but instead we got a giant picture of Leo from when they were in Salt Lake City and needed to get some celestial bronze. (They told us these stories one night)

The fireworks ended around 11:30 and we all went to bed.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Emma's Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I was standing in a cave, next to a large pit._

_"Silly demigods. You think you can beat me! We'll prove to you! We'll pull Olympus down stone by stone!" A raspy voice came from the pit._

_"Who are you?" I asked, my voice shaking._

_"Who am I? You don't know! I am Kronos!"_

_I gasped. "Annabeth told me that when Luke died, you were forced back into Tartarus and couldn't return."_

_"What you puny demigods didn't know is that if someone served me, I could return and someone did serve me! That girl right there!"_

_A girl about my age stepped into the light._

_"You?" I asked in shock._

_"I swore I would get revenge," She said, "And Kronos helped me,"_

_"Isn't that a little overboard?" I asked._

_"No! Everyone always favored you three! And now I'll get my revenge!"_

_"Destroying Olympus is a little overboard for people liking us!"_

_"Nobody came for me!" She said. "Your stupid little Camp Half-Blood didn't get me out of there! I was attacked a whole lot more than once and nobody lifted a finger! You got attacked once and they rushed to save you! Now I'll destroy Olympus! And maybe people will finally notice me!"_

I woke up screaming.

"Emma! Are you okay?" Annabeth and Lewis rushed over.

"N-no," I said and told them about my dream.

"We need to talk to Chiron about this, now," Annabeth said. We all walked into the Big House.

I told about my dream, again, and when I finished Chiron said, "Emma that is very serious are you sure that is exactly what you saw?" I nodded.

"We'll alert the Camp in the morning. I'll Iris message Olympus and you three get back to bed." Chiron said.

* * *

**What do ya think? A lot more action than Mermaids, Monsters, and Mythology. Who do you think it is? Review, PM, or Iris message me ;)**

**~Ava**


	2. The Story

**Percy POV**

I woke up to a bucket of water being splashed in my face.

"Hi," Annabeth said.

"Hi," I said. "What's with the water?"

"I need to talk to you and you were asleep," she said.

"And Percy wake up wouldn't have worked?" I asked.

"Not with you," she replied.

"Point taken. What do you want to talk about?"

"Emma had this dream last night and..." she trailed off.

"And what?" I asked.

"Kronosisback," she said really fast.

"What?"

"Kronos. Is. Back," she said really slowly.

"What! I thought he couldn't come back,"

"Well he did, but someone helped him. Emma knows them, but she refuses to tell,"

Annabeth said.

"But she has to!" I screamed.

"She said she'd tell Chiron when he tells the Camp,"

"And whens that?"

"Breakfast. Speaking of which breakfast is now," A conch horn blew.

"Are you psychic,"

"No, but you're psycho," she said then ran out of the room. I laughed and followed her.

* * *

We were all sitting at our tables when when Chiron stamped his hoof against the pavilion.

Everyone fell silent.

"Campers I have good news and bad news," Chiron said.

"GOOD NEWS!" Everyone screamed.

"The Hunters of Artemis are here," he said. Everyone cheered.

"Thalia. Have the Hunters heard the news, yet?" Chiron asked.

"No Chiron. All we know is that Lady Artemis was recalled to Olympus," Thalia replied.

Chiron took a deep breath. "Kronos has returned," he said. Panicked whispering spread

out among the crowd.

"I thought he couldn't come back," Connor Stoll yelled.

"So did we, but as it turns out a demigod has awakened the Titan and is planning on

destroying Olympus. Miss. Gilbert please tell us who it is,"

Emma stood and took a deep breath. "Charlotte Watson," she said. Ash, Zane, Lewis,

Cleo, and Rikki all gasped.

"Who's Charlotte?" Someone called out.

"We knew her when we lived in Australia. Her Grandmother was one of the original

mermaids. 52 years ago, when the planets were aligned Gracie, Julia, and Louise all gave up

their mermaid powers. Two years ago we found a video and Charlotte saw her grandmother as

a mermaid. Though we didn't mean for her to see it. We didn't know she was there. She went to

the moon pool and became a mermaid. That year was the first time in 50 years that the planets

were lined up and when that happens it can take away mermaid powers. Charlotte tried to get us

into the pool and ended up losing her powers," Emma said.

"This is really bad," Thalia said. "We need to prepare."

"Right all the cabin counselors come with me. Also Thalia, Will, Zane, Lewis, Ash, and

the mermaids. The rest of you go to your cabins. Prepare. Now go," Chiron ordered.

* * *

**Chapter 2. It was Charlotte. I knew it! :) Also if you've read the thing on my profile about being obsessed with PJO if you do #2 (Walk into a Mexican restaurant and yell burrito fight) it will most likly get you kicked out. Trust me I've tried it.  
**

**~Ava**


	3. Plans and Debates

**Piper POV**

The Camp was in a panic at the news of Kronos returning. After a depressing meeting we set up a border patrol and 24/7 surveillance. We worked all day on attack plans and we all trained non-stop.

Emma, Cleo, and Rikki told us about Charlotte, though we didn't learn much more than that she had a crush on Lewis.

"I don't think that Charlotte could have raised Kronos alone," Percy said. "When Luke did it took dozens of demigods pledging their service to him and it took 4 years after we learned of him rising for him to actually attack."

"Maybe this has been going on for a while," Jason suggested. "You said she lost her powers two years ago. Maybe it started then."

"I don't think so. If Kronos rose from Tartarus two years ago we would have known, I think that maybe its like when Gaea rose. She was angered when we beat the Titans and sent the Giants to destroy us. Now Gaea lost and the Titans are coming back," Annabeth said.

"So basically we beat one immortal force and another one comes back. So if we beat the Titans, Gaea will come back. Not fair," Rikki complained.

"We just have to face it. Maybe we can find away to win and keep Gaea sleeping," I said. "There has to be one."

"With our luck, there's not," Leo said.

"We have to think positive. If we just come up with a plan, we can find a way to do both," Emma said.

"Emma's right," Bella said. "When we stopped a comet from hitting Earth we were sure we were sure we weren't going to make it, but we did."

"True," Cleo said.

"We can do this. We just need to prepare," Hazel said. Then we all walked off to practice.

* * *

**Here it finally is! Chapter 3 of Mermaids vs Monsters! I'm really sorry it took so long, but I had major writers block. Also I'm here to warn you that for the rest of the summer, updates might take longer. This weekend my cousin is getting married, then I'm going to the Dells for my birthday (July 22), then I have summer school for two weeks, then my younger cousin is coming up, then I'm going to the Dells with her, then school starts. I will try to update whenever possible and write longer chapters! I swear on the River Styx. (Wow I say that a lot)**

**~Ava**


	4. Percy's Dream

**Percy POV**

I walked into my cabin after two hours of sword fighting a collapsed on my bed to get some sleep before I had border patrol duty.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Percy's Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I was standing at the entrance to Tartarus, a red-headed girl was talking to a blond one at the edge of the pit. I hide behind a rock so they wouldn't notice me._

_"My lord are you sure the tunnel is still there?" The blond asked._

_"Of course its there! Gaea opened the tunnel before they lost!" Kronos yelled._

_"So while they're guarding the borders to their precious camp we sneak in and attack them from behind!" The red-head screamed._

I sat up and looked at the clock. 5 minutes until my shift. I turned the alarm off and ran to the big house.

"Chiron!" I yelled running into the Big House.

"What is it Percy?" He asked.

"We need double border patrol! The labyrinth entrance into Camp is open."

"We need to wake up the Camp. They need to hear about this," Chiron ordered.

A conch horn blew and Camp was up in a few minutes.

"We have to keep both. We don't know which one they'll come in through," Annabeth said.

"We should treat this like last time, but half the Camp there and half the Camp here," Clarisse yelled.

"First we need to just set up a border patrol and then we'll split when one sees Kronos' army,"

Everyone either went back to their cabins or to their duties.

"Hey Cleo," I called.

"Yeah?" she asked turning around.

"There was another girl with Charlotte. She had blond hair and hazel eyes and was wearing a jacket with an M on it. Do you know who it is?" I asked.

"I think it might be Miriam," she said.

"Who's Miriam?" I asked.

"I'll explain in the morning," she said and walked away.


	5. Cleo's Explaination

**Cleo POV**

Percy walked into the cabin, just as I woke up.

"Can you explain now?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "Emma, Rikki, Zane, and I knew Miriam when we lived in Australia. She used to be Zane's 'girlfriend' and she never liked Emma, Rikki, and I. A few days after we became mermaids, she threw a pool party. I went and Zane and Nate threw me into the pool. Everyone went inside, before I grew a tail, and Lewis had to help me out. She stole a necklace from Emma and Rikki got it back. When Rikki found Miss. Chatham's friends locket in a jewelry store, she told Zane she wanted it, then he asked Miriam if girls liked getting jewelry, she got mad and bought it. Zane tried to get it back and long story short she threw it off a pier. Zane dove down and got it and Miriam never forgave any of us."

"Oh," he said.

"So she's helping Charlotte," I asked.

"Yeah, I guess your enemies have a thing for destroying Olympus," Percy joked.

"Not funny Percy, not funny," I said.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes.

"We should probably get to practice,"

"Do I have to?" He complained.

"You sound like you're five," I laughed.

"I don't care," he said.

"I'll get Annabeth," I said.

"I'll go to practice," he decided.

"You're scared of Annabeth?" I asked.

"Very," he said and we walked to the sword arena.

* * *

**Hey check out my new story 'Jealousy Rules the World'. It's about JASPER!**


	6. Kronos' Army

**This story is at its climax, and is almost over. Sorry.**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I layed back on my bed and closed my eyes. I was ready for some sleep. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Annabeth's Dream_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_An army of monsters, led by a redheaded girl was walking through the labyrinth._

_"How long until we arrive at Camp, Massster," a dracaena hissed._

_"Not long. Five minutes I suppose," Charlotte said._

_The dream shifted to another army of monsters, though this one was led by a blonde girl and they were close enough to see Half-Blood Hill in the distance._

I bolted up and ran to the Big House.

"Annabeth! What's the matter dear?"

"They're here," I gasped. Chiron's eyes widened. A conch horn blew. Everyone ran out of their cabins and split up. Half ran into the woods, to go to the labyrinth. The other half ran up to Half-Blood Hill.

Percy and I ran to defend the labyrinth with Piper, Jason, Cleo, Lewis, Rikki, and Zane. While Hazel, Frank, Leo, Emma, Ash, Bella, and Will went to defend Half-Blood Hill.

We crouched in the bushes and waited for the army to burst through the entrance.

After three minutes of waiting we heard yells, and clacks of swords ringing through the air.

"M-maybe I was wrong," Percy stuttered.

"No I saw them in the labyrinth. We just have to wait," I told him.

Then a low growl erupted from the rocks and a bunch of monsters jumped out. I drew my knife and got ready to fight.

* * *

**The next Chapter will be all about the battle. Enjoy. A great way to show your appreciation is reviews! ;)**

**~Ava**


	7. The Fight at the Labyrinth

**Cleo POV**

With all the powers that were being used I was surprised that the army didn't run away in terror. Percy was using the creek to his advantage, using the water to confuse the monsters for the others to get clear shots at them. With one look, Rikki and I immediately started making a water tentacle that was chasing around the monsters and killing them. Piper was using her charmspeak to confuse the monsters.

Seeing Charlotte again wasn't really a heartwarming moment, especially since she had an army of monsters that were trying to kill us.

Whenever anyone got within three feet of her, all the monsters would turn on that person.

"Cleo behind you!" Rikki called as I jumped aside just as hellhound pounced on where I was a second ago. I slashed my sword downward and it burst into dust.

"Great job Cleo," Annabeth called.

**Percy POV**

Fighting was a lot easier than I remembered from the last time I had fought Kronos, but having Cleo and Rikki's tower of water helped.

I caught a glimpse of the sky and realized that dark clouds had moved and and lightning was crackling.

I looked at Jason and mouthed, Did you do this? He shook his head and pointed to Cleo and Rikki.

I decided not to question it and kept fighting.

**Rikki POV**

I closed my hand and lightning blasted a group of dracaena to pieces. I had to admit that for someone who hardly ever yelled Cleo was pretty good with a sword. I started walking towards Charlotte. A bunch of monsters tried to block my path, but I blasted them with lightning.

"Have to hide behind a bunch of monsters now that you don't have mermaid powers, Charlotte?" I asked.

"No I, I..."

"Can't think of a good comeback," I suggested.

"No," she said. "But you can't,"

"Ouch. I'm wounded. Get the Apollo healers," I shot back.

"Call off your monsters Charlotte," Cleo said, coming up beside me.

"No way, Cleo," Charlotte said.

"Well if we kill all of them you won't have a choice," I replied and Cleo and I joined the battle again.

**Piper POV**

Sometimes I really hated my charmspeak. I felt really stupid trying to convince a bunch of monsters to give up.

I stabbed a hellhound and sunk up behind some dracaena and killed them.

As far as battles go, this was a piece of cake. There were some injured demigods, and two were dead.

The monster army was almost gone and I just hoped that the other half of Camp was having the same luck.

**Jason POV**

I was really surprised at Cleo and Rikki's powers. Rikki's powers over lightning were truly amazing. Cleo was trying to fight with a sword while controlling the tower of water, so Annabeth was helping defend her.

I slashed through the nearest monsters and looked around. There were maybe 5 or 6 hellhounds and a dozen dracaena left.

Annabeth slashed through a jumping hellhound and Cleo's water tentacle took out three dracaena.

Five minutes later, someone stabbed the last dracaena and everyone turned towards Charlotte.

"Go back to Australia, Charlotte," Cleo said.

Charlotte glared, but nodded. "And never try something like this again. Swear on the River Styx," Piper added.

"I swear on the River Styx that I'll never do anything like this again," she said and walked back into the labyrinth.

**Annabeth POV**

We helped the wounded campers back to the infirmary. Everyone was tired, hungry, and covered in monster dust. We ate a silent dinner and everyone went back to their cabins.

* * *

**There will be one more chapter from the point of views of the other side of the fight and there will be a surprise in the next chapter! Feel free to guess, but I won't tell...yet.**

**~Ava**


	8. The Fight on Half-Blood Hill

**Hazel POV**

We waited as a blond girl led an army of monsters up Half-Blood Hill.

"Miriam," Emma's eyes narrowed.

"Hello Emma. Miss me?" The girl asked.

"Not at all," Emma returned.

A large group of grain spirits moved forward and I wrinkled my nose. Those things and I had a bad history. I slashed my sword and three karpio down, three dozen to go.

**Emma POV**

I looked up and saw a storm over the forest.

Cleo and Rikki, I thought to myself.

I saw a dracaena charge at Bella when her back was turned. I put out my hand and froze it. Leo looked at me.

"So you can freeze things?" He asked. I nodded. "Cool. Watch this." He wiggled his fingers and they caught on fire. "Cool"

He knelt down and set all of the grain spirits on fire.

"Even cooler," I said.

**Frank POV**

I morphed into an elephant and plowed through a dozen dracaena. I watched as Leo set all of the karpoi on fire.

Hazel was fighting a hellhound and trying to guard Bella at the same time. Bella was fighting of some dracaena with Will and Emma and Leo were holding off some other monsters.

I turned back into a human and charged into battle.

**Bella POV**

I didn't really know who Miriam was, but from the looks Emma was giving her I figured they didn't have the best history.

The dracaena surrounded us and Will and I spent the next few minutes fighting them off.

Hazel closed her eyes and managed to bring all of the dracaena (the dracaena were all wearing celestial bronze armor.) into a circle so they were easy to kill. Our celebration of the dracaena and karpoi all being dead was short lived when we realized almost all of the hellhounds were still alive. They all started to charge.

**Leo POV**

The hellhounds had all started to charge at us when out of nowhere a cyclops appeared charged into battle yelling "BAD DOG!"

Everyone stared in shock as the cyclops killed all of the hellhounds. The cyclops turned around, looked at Frank, and then screamed, "BROTHER!" and hugged him.

Bella, Emma, Will, Ash, and I all stared while everyone else chorused, "Hi, Tyson,"

"Come on. Let's go back to camp," Katie Gardner said. We all turned and started down the hill.

We ate an awkwardly silent dinner and all went back to our cabins to rest.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed on this story and/or Mermaids, Monsters, and Mythology! You are what keep me writing!**

**~Love, Ava**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE! VERY VERY IMPORTANT!

**ATTENTION!**

**READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU WANT FANFICTION TO CONTINUE!**

**The government wants to shut down websites like and including for copyright reasons! To stop this go to the following website and sign the petition titled Stop SOPA 2013!**

**Petitions (DOT HERE) whitehouse (DOT HERE) gov (SLASH) petition (SLASH) stop-sopa-2013 (SLASH) LMzMVrQF**

**SIGN! I already did!**


End file.
